Because my heart wouldn’t beat without yours
by ValiantXfan
Summary: Mabel agrees to take Val’s heart.


"Take my heart then!" Val's voice was fearless strong. The hoofed monster stood with devious eyes and a smirk plastered on her face. "Then we fight If I win I get both hearts yours and the trolls, but if you win I will take only yours." Val looked deep into her Mabel's eyes the looked honest but secretive "But how do I know his heart will be returned to him how do I know you wont kill him after I'm gone?" "You have my word child, and as for the heart you will put it in your self do we have a deal?"

Val's heart was thudding in her chest the sword dancing in her hand the moves she knew too well like nature. She would fight. Mabel slashed and missed and slashed and ripped but Vale was fast it felt as if Revius heart was beating inside her own chest thudding as it went she felt invisible. Mabel would snap a her with a whip fit for a theft an angry attack filled with pride of the con artist her self. Val's own vanes begged for the drug the one thing to make her equal to the beast make her real. Mabel's whip was like glass but it don't cut her and no blood fell Val itched for the drug now and in her moment of distraction she could feel the sun setting she could feel Revous awaking she needed to do it now. Mabel smiled looked towards the crystal ball a smile creeping towards her deadly lips.

Then like instinct Val stuck with a swish of her blade as blood fell from Mabel's arm she dropped her sward and stood Mabel looked angry and suddenly she was at Val's throat screaming n anger pulling and knocking Val's vision from her eyes.

She could hear still, an official voice calling off the monster.

"She still owes me her life for it was our deal." The voice was but a snarl

"No" the quite voice spoke at last." She owes you her heart"

"Then I shall take it" Mabel was growing impatient.

"Not yet and if you speak again your life will fall into my hands." The official voice snapped.

"She was promised his heart though she was promised to give it two him" .

"And she will, Mabel do it now but no foul play."

Suddenly Val fell angry nails ripping threw her skin her bones her heart it felt like death.

She was lifted by rough angry hands.

"She has two days" Mabel screeched as Val was flung from rough angry hands to much warmer gentler ones.

She wanted off of her feet, they hurt she wanted to sleep but she knew she had to open her eyes she had to walk.

"Val?" Luke's voice was soft

Tears ere falling from her eyes she wanted to sleep.

"Val speak or I'm taking you to a hospital.

"Let me see it!!" she screamed

Luke looked at her.

"The heart! His heart let me see it"

His skin was marble his lips cracked and dry. Val wandered if he would be glad for her deed if he would be glad that he wouldn't have to see her after this wondering if he thought she betrayed him left him to suffer longer as she left

Val bent down her own blood poring from her chest as her hands shook she quickly took the heart from the box and placed it in his chest and then she clasped on top of him

Luke had moved her shaky body as she gasped to keep her lungs working. She didn't understand Mabel promised two days but why did she feel like she was already dead.

Her own eyes betrayed her again her hands would not move she knew her heart was still beating in her chest she knew it was there but it felt strained limited

Revous was awaking and anxious Luke had said he saved him all on his own probably trying to spare his heart for the time of Val's demise hoping he won't ask of her. He saw threw Revous's stupid act and knew his heart yearned for the short haired girl more then he would dare say.

Val was anxious two trying with all her might to stand to see if it even worked to fall onto the ground and beg for his forgiveness. A scream escaped Val's lips tears poured from closed eyes. Val had been sat down out of sight of Revious but in hearing distance in case she needs Luke. But with Revious awake and feeling better there was no stopping him from going to val

His hand was on her icy skin in an instant his smoldering yellow eyes had softened with great sorrow

"What happened to her Luke? What did she do?"

Luke looked down not wanting to look into the trolls weary eyes.

"It's nothing…" luke muttered he wouldn't be the be to say it he could never do that

"You can't tell me it's nothing her bodies been cursed. Who ever has done it has plans for her I can tall because it's draining the iron from her body tell me what happed."

Luke said nothing but went to Val slowly unbuttoning her shirt even angst Reavous protest

"You said you wanted to know!" Luke whispered

Suddenly he saw the open wound showing her beating heart with no blood.

Revious eyes were that of an injured dog as hell to the floor

"she wouldn't!"

Val's mouth moved slowly

"Yes Revous I would. I didn't lie about it all Revious"

She turned slightly trying to hide her tears

"How do we fix this?" Luke spoke softly

"her heart has been traded in place of my own the only thing we would do is trade mine or take Mabel's seeing as it is hers now so anything of hers would work a trade but I don't see how to get it."

Val's eyes opened softly

"Don't do it not for me stay hear please god stay hear and forgive me stay hear and hold me."

Reavius began to pull her into his arms

"I always knew you wanted to die Val I saw it in your eyes…"


End file.
